Fairytales on Snow Country
by aicchan
Summary: Baca aja deh. ini kolaborasi antara aku n temenku. review yaaaa


**F****a****i****r****y****t****a****l****e****s ****o****n**** S****n****o****w**** C****o****u****n****t****r****y******

_**C**__**h**__**a**__**r**__**a**____**G**__**a**__**a**__**r**__**a**_

_**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**l**__**i**__**n**__**e**____**A**__**f**__**t**__**e**__**r**__** 1**__**s**__**t**__**M**__**o**__**v**__**i**__**e**__**A**__**l**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**n**__**a**__**t**__**e**_

_**D**__**i**__**s**__**c**__**l**__**a**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**r**____** K**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**__**m**__**o**__**t**__**o **__**M**__**a**__**s**__**a**__**s**__**h**__**i**_

"Kau benar-benar mau ikut dengannya, Gaara?" Tanya Temari sekali lagi saat aku sedang mengepak barang. "Yuki no Kuni itu sangat jauh."

Aku memeriksa isi tasku sebelum menutupnya dengan rapat. "Aku tetap pergi. Lagi pula…. Ini bisa menjadi pengalaman berharga untukku."

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau halangi dia. Sekarang dia sudah jadi bocah keras kepala." Ujar Kankurou.

Aku membawa tasku itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Temari dan Kankurou mengikutiku, "Kalau begitu, hati-hatilah disana." Kata Temari saat aku memakai mantelku, "Udara disana katanya sangat dingin. Jaga diri baik-baik."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Aku mengancingkan mantelku, "Aku pergi dulu."

Temari dan Kankurou mengantarku sampai ke luar desa. Ya…. hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Konoha seorang diri dan setelah itu bertolak ke benua lain. Minggu kemarin Naruto mengirimi aku surat yang berisi tentang ajakan untuk pergi ke Yuki no Kuni. Aku tidak menyangka dia mengenal ratu dari negri salju itu. karena Temari dan Kankurou menolak untuk ikut, maka aku berangkat sendiri. Ku pikir akan menjadi pengalaman yang berharga sekali untukku.

Dengan tidak buang waktu, aku segera melesat menuju desa ninja yang sekarang menjadi aliansi terdekat desa Suna. Konoha Gakure….



Aku sampai di gerbang Konoha saat matahari mulai tenggelam, aku kira tidak akan ada yang menunggu. Tapi rupanya aku salah

"WAAH!!! Kau datang juga Gaara!!!" Naruto menyambutku dengan gembira begitu dia menjemputku di gerbang desanya. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi pagi lho…." Katanya. "Tapi tapi… aku senang kau mau ikut." Dia kelihatan sangat senang.

"Oi, kalau kau terus berisik seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia langsung pulang." Aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakang sana sambil melipat tangannya. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu _menempel_ padanya. "Yo, lama tidak bertemu." Sapanya.

"Hai Gaara, kali ini kita akan pergi bersama. Mohon bantuannya, ya?!!!" Sapaan Sakura terdengar lebih tulus dari pada milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mengantar Gaara ke gedung akademi. Kalian mau ikut juga?" Tawarnya pada 2 orang rekan 1 timnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau pulang saja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga. Kita bertemu lagi besok." Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang terlihat 100 tidak menghiraukannya. Gadis keras kepala.

"Na—h ayo, ayo!" Naruto menarik tanganku. "Kita serahkan surat izin masukmu dan langsung berjalan-jalan." Dia memutuskan seenaknya dan aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara.



"Nah—ini rumahku." Kata Naruto saat dia membuka sebuah ruangan yang ada di deretan rumah di salah satu sudut desa Konoha. "Hari ini kau menginap disini karena kita berangkat besok pagi, pagi…. Sekali." Dia merebut tasku dan meletakannya di dalam lemari. "Kau datangnya malam sih, lapar tidak? Kalau malam aku biasa makan ramen dengan Iruka Sensei di kedai Ichiraku. Tapi ku rasa kau tidak suka ramen." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "AH!! Tapi aku yakin, tidak akan ada orang yang benci ramen. Malam ini kita makan ramen saja, ya?!" Dia memandangku.

Ku rasa sejak semula dia memang ingin makan ramen. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ajakannya. Lalu Naruto membawaku ke sebuah kedai kecil di dekat rumahnya. Dan kelihatannya penjual ramen itu sudah hafal dengannya dan langsung membuatkan 2 porsi ramen begitu kami duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu besok dan bertemu lagi dengan Yukie Nee-Chan." Katanya penuh semangat sambil memisahkan kedua sumpitnya.

"Yukie?"

"Nama artisnya. Kau 'kan tahu kalau ratu Yuki no Kuni itu adalah seorang artis yang terkenal." Naruto menyambut mangkuk ramennya yang sudah siap. "Nama yang sebenarnya itu Kazahana Koyuki. Tapi dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Yukie." Naruto segera memakan ramen panas itu tanpa meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun memakan ramen itu pelan-pelan dan terus mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang pengalamannya di negeri bersalju itu. Ternyata ninja dari Yuki no Kuni itu kuat. Tapi ku dengar, desa ninja yang ada di sana itu berdiri independen tanpa campur tangan negara. Mungkin keadaannya sama seperti Kiri Gakure yang selalu dilanda perang sipil.

Usai makan, Naruto langsung mengajakku pulang ke rumahnya dan kami segera tidur agar besok pagi bisa bangun tepat waktu.



"Hai, teman-teman. Selamat pagi." Kakashi Sensei muncul dengan santainya di gerbang desa. "Hari ini aku tersesat di jalan…."

"YAAAA!!! SENSEI BO'ONG LAGIIII…." Potong Naruto dan Sakura dengan nada super tinggi. "INI SUDAH SIAAAAANG!!!!" Teriak mereka berdua dengan jengkel. Memang beralasan, karena matahari sudah tinggi.

"Kakashi-Sensei ini bagaimana, sih? Katanya kapalnya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kita pasti sudah telat sekali." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Kakashi Sensei tertawa, "Ha ha ha ha…. Apa aku mengatakan hal itu? Tapi di tiket ini, tertulis pukul 14.00, kok." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"SENSEI BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!!!" Sakura dan Naruto kelihatan sudah habis kesabarannya. Beda dengan mereka berdua, Sasuke kelihatan 'adem' walaupun jelas dia merasa _sedikit_ marah.

Setelah _pertikaian_ kecil itu, kami segera menuju ke ibukota negara Hi untuk menyebrangi lautan dengan kapal yang berangkat dari pelabuhan pusat. Perjalanan ini pasti akan seru.



"HAAA——CHUUU!!!" Naruto bersin berkali-kali saat kami mulai meninggalkan perairan negara Hi yang hangat setelah 4 hari berlayar, dan memasuki wilayah yang lebih dingin. "Aduuuh…. Dingin sekaliii" Naruto membungkus badannya dengan selimut dan memegang secangkir coklat panas.

"Kau ini…. Ada-ada saja. Padahal waktu pertama kemari kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang kena flu?" Sakura memberinya selimut lagi walau sambil mengomel.

"Waktu itu aku terlalu semangat. Jadi tidak kedinginan." Naruto merapatkan selimutnya dan bersin-bersin lagi. Hidungnya sampai memerah.

Aku berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Dari pada aku tertular dengannya. Aku berjalan ke ujung dek dan berdiri di dekat tiang layar. Salju mulai turun saat bulan menampakkan dirinya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membiarkan salju menyentuh kulitku. Butiran putih itu langsung meleleh begitu menyentuh tanganku, dingin….

"Malam seperti ini kalau diluar kau bisa sakit." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi Sensei berdiri di belakangku. Benar-benar Jonin elit Konoha, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?"

"…. Tidak apa." Jawabku singkat.

Dia berjalan dan berdiri di sampingku, "Kelihatannya Naruto berhasil membujukmu untuk ikut. Apa yang dia katakan hingga kau bersedia?"

"…. Tidak ada."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Ternyata kau ini setipe dengan Sasuke. Susah diajak bicara." Dia mengeluarkan tangannya yang sejak tadi ada di sakunya, "Memang Naruto itu sedikit menyusahkan. Tapi dia itu anak yang baik. Ku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik." Dia menepuk pundakku, "Aku tinggalkan kau sendiri." Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kabin.

Aku memandang hamparan air yang luas hingga membentuk garis cakrawala di ujung sana. Gunung es mulai terlihat di sekeliling kapal ini. Aku melihat hembusan nafasku memutih menandakan suhu udara yang sangat rendah…. Apa ada orang yang bisa bertahan hidup di udara sedingin ini?

"Gaara." Aku menoleh saat ada yang memanggilku, ternyata Sakura. "Aku bawakan mantelmu dan coklat panas untukmu." Dia menyerahkan 2 benda itu padaku, "Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke dalam? Di luar 'kan sangat dingin."

Aku memakai mantelku, " Aku….Di sini saja."

"…. Begitu, ya?! Padahal bergabung di dalam pasti akan lebih hangat." Dia merapatkan mantelnya dan berdiri di sampingku, "Anginnya kencang sekali. Salju juga turun…. Di Suna…. Pasti tidak ada salju, ya?"

Aku meminum coklat panas itu sedikit. Memang benar, Suna itu tidak mengenal salju….

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Berdiri di tengah salju begini? Nanti kau bisa sakit, loh." Katanya. "Naruto saja bisa sakit, padahal dia itu tidak bisa diam."

Aku tidak mengomentari perkataan Sakura itu, karena udara sedingin ini bisa saja terjadi saat malam hari di penghujung tahun di Suna Gakure. Jadi sudah sedikit terbiasa. Angin makin berhembus kencang dan salju turun semakin lebat. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, walau sekuat apapun terhadap dingin, tetap saja bisa mati beku. Maka aku dan Sakura kembali ke dalam kabin yang hangat.

"Aduuh…. Pakaianku basah." Sakura segera melepas mantelnya dan menaruhnya di dekat penghangat ruangan. Dia duduk di dekat Kakashi Sensei. "Di luar ada badai."

Aku juga menaruh mantelku di dekat milik Sakura dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Aku melihat Naruto sudah tidur, nyaris seperti kepompong dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali muka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandang ke luat jendela. Kakashi Sensei dengan tenangnya terus membaca buku yang entah apa isinya, walau kapal mulai berguncang keras.

Malam semakin larut dan badai semakin besar. Sesekali terdengar suara benturan dari dek dan seruan dari para awak kapal. Walau begitu, 3 Genin dari Konoha itu bisa tidur dengan pulas. Yang terjaga hanya aku dan Kakashi Sensei saja. Jonin itu menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya lagi di tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut malam." Katanya.

"…. Tidak mengantuk."

"Terlalu banyak bergadang itu juga tidak baik. Cobalah tidur seperti mereka. Kita akan sampai ke Yuki no Kuni besok siang. Masih banyak waktu untuk istirahat."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Aku akan tetap terjaga."

"Mmmm…. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kakashi Sensei bediri dan menuju ke jendela, "Kelihatannya badai akan segera berlalu. Aku akan keluar. Mungkin ada yang bisa aku bantu." Lalu dia membuka pintu kabin dan udara dinginpun menyeruak masuk.

Setelah pintu di tutup, aku pun duduk di dekat jendela dan melihat ombak yang tadinya bergulung-gulung sedikit menjadi tenang.serpihan es sesekali memantul di kaca akibat gesekan kapal. Tapi kapal ini tetap saja melaju. Aku memandang kearah tiga orang itu. nyenyak sekali tidur mereka. Seakan badai ini tidak ada.

Naruto dengan santainya berguling-guling di lantai. Sasuke tidur sambil duduk, sedangkan Sakura tidur di satu-satunya tempat tidur di kamar ini…. Seandainya aku bisa tidur seperti mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengharapkan hal itu selama Shukaku masih bersemayam dalam tubuhku….



"WIIII!!! TIDURKU NYENYAK SEKALIIII…." Naruto meregangkan badannya. Kelihatannya dia sudah sehat.

Kakashi Sensei menyentuh kening Naruto, "Suhu badanmu sudah normal lagi. Kau sudah sembuh."

Naruto melipat selimutnya dengan asal-asalan, "He he he…. Aku tidak pernah sakit lebih dari sehari." Katanya dengan bangga. Mungkin itu pengaruh Kyuubi yang ada dalam dirinya. "Sekarang kita sudah mau sampai, ya? Benar 'kan, Sensei?"

"Ya—kau benar. Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki wilayah Yuki no Kuni. Jadi kalian segera bersiap dan kita akan turun di pelabuhan berikutnya." Kakashi Sensei keluar mendahului kami.

Aku melihat Sakura kembali membuntuti Sasuke yang juga keluar dari kabin. Jadilah, hanya aku dan Naruto yang tinggal di dalam kabin.

"Sebentar lagi bertemu dengan Nee-San. Pasti menyenangkan. Sudah lama tidak bertemu…." Naruto memasukkan semua barangnya dalam tas tanpa mengaturnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia memakai mantel kuningnya, "Ayo keluar. Nanti kita bisa ditinggal." Aku mengikutinya keluar dari kabin dan bergabung dengan 3 orang lainnya di luar.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ingin bertanya untuk apa mereka datang jauh-jauh ke Yuki no Kuni. Sampai menawarkan keikutsertaan padaku. Tapi kupikir-pikir lagi…. Setelah sampai, toh aku akan tahu juga. Jadi kurasa…. Aku ikuti saja mau mereka.



Sudah 1 hari lewat sedikit sejak kami masuk ke wilayah Yuki no Kuni, menurut Kakashi Sensei, dengan berjalan kaki kami baru akan sampai ke ibukota sekitar 2-3 hari. Itu pun kalau tidak terjebak oleh badai salju. Belum lagi tantangan dari para shinobi Yuki no Kuni yang terkenal agresif dan tidak mau wilayahnya diganggu oleh orang luar.

"Hari makin gelap. Kita cari tempat yang agak tertutup dan kita berkemah disana." Kakashi Sensei memandu kami mencari tempat yang aman. Lalu kami menemukan sebuah gua yang cukup besar untuk kami pakai berkemah. "Baiklah…." Kakashi Sensei menaruh tasnya di mulut gua itu. "Sakura dan Naruto jaga gua ini sementara kami bertiga mencari kayu kering untuk api unggun." Kakashi Sensei memandangku, "Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Baiklah, sebelum hari semakin malam kita segera pergi mencari kayu. Ayo!"

Aku dan Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi Sensei menuju ke dalam hutan untuk mencari kayu kering. Musim begini, susah mencari ranting yang tidak terendap salju. Maka kami masuk semakin dalam ke hutan itu. Tak seberapa lama kami mencari ranting dan buruan untuk makan malam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari gua tempat dimana Naruto dan Sakura berada.

"Sasuke, Gaara!! Kita kembali!!" Kakashi Sensei segera kembali ke tempat tadi. Aku dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Saat kami sampai ke sana, aku melihat ada 5 orang ninja asing yang mengepung Naruto dan Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kami bertiga segera membantu mereka. Seperti yang pernah diceritakan Naruto, ninja dari Yuki no Kuni ini memiliki armour yang membuat sebuah perlindungan Chakra di sekeliling mereka.

"**Katon Gokyaku no Jutsu**!!" Sasuke menyerang mereka dengan elemen api yang benar-benar dia kuasai. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk menumbangkan mereka.

Puluhan shuriken dengan cepat menuju ke arahku, dan seperti biasa; semuanya jatuh sebelum manyentuhku karena campur tangan Shukaku. Walau begitu, aku merasa reaksi Shukaku agak sedikit lambat. Apa pengaruh dari salju yang menghilangkan segala pasir di udara? Tapi…. Kurasa aku masih tetap bisa bertarung seperti biasa.

"**Sabaku Kyuu**." Aku mengarahkan pasir Shukaku pada seorang ninja dari Yuki no Kuni itu. sedikit sulit karena dinding Chakra yang melindungi mereka. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menghabisinya dengan Jutsu lainnya, "**Sabaku Sousou**…." Aku membuat salju putih itu menjadi merah dengan darah ninja itu.

"**Tajuu Kagebushin no Jutsu**!!!!" Naruto menghantam seorang ninja yang mengendap di belakangku. Kurasa pukulan dari puluhan Naruto itu sanggup memecahkan kekkai Chakra itu; dan benarlah…. Sebuah ledakan keras terjadi dan Naruto melompat ke sebelahku. "He he he he…. Rasakan itu."

"**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu**!!!" Ledakan lain terjadi saat Sakura bermain dengan bom kertasnya. Saat seorang ninja Yuki no Kuni terhempas oleh ledakan itu, Sasuke menyambutnya dengan '**Shishi** **Rendan'**, Taijutsu yang mematikan.

"UWAAAAA!!! Sakura-Chan memang hebat!!!"Seru Naruto heboh. Kenapa dia suka sekali pada gadis itu, ya?

3 orang sisa shinobi Yuki no Kuni itu merasa tidak bisa menang melawan kami dan akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan tampat ini. Kami semua berkumpul di gua tadi.

"Rasanya tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi. Kita mencari tempat yang lain saja." Ujar Kakashi Sensei….

Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya bertarung tadi…. Di mana dia?

"Kita langsung berangkat ke ibukota sekarang!" Komandonya. Dan tanpa menunggu, dia melesat mendahului kami.

"Huuuh—Jonin macam apa itu, membiarkan Geninnya bertarung sendiri dan malah membaca buku mesum itu." Gerutu Naruto saat kami tengah melintas dari dahan ke dahan pohon.

"Sudahlah. Kau seperti tidak kenal Sensei saja. Dia 'kan memang seperti itu orangnya." Ujar Sakura. "Lebih baik sekarang kita bergegas, kalau tidak mereka bisa datang lagi."

Kami pun segera memacu langkah kami untuk menuju ke ibukota Yuki no Kuni yang masih berjarak 2 hari lagi dengan cara seperti ini. Namun belum lagi kami pergi jauh, para shinobi dari Yuki no Kuni itu kembali mengejar kami, kali ini dengan pasukan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Sekitar 15-20 orang. Kenapa mereka begitu inginnya memburu kami. Walau seagresif apapun sebuah kelompok ninja, mereka tidak akan menyerang lawan yang jelas membahayakan secara sembrono begini.

"Misi dimulai." Kakashi Sensei akhirnya terlihat serius juga. Dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan menapak dengan mantap di sebuah dahan. "Kalian jangan lengah! Misi ini…. Adalah misi yang setara dengan misi milik Jonin." Usai diamengatakan hal itu, kami pun berada dalam kepungan para shinobi Yuki no Kuni itu.

Aku dan Naruto saling berpandangan…. "Kenapa Sensei tidak bilang sebelumnya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada marah, "Tugas untuk Jonin itu 'kan biasanya tingkat A atau A+."

"Karena kau selalu rewel meminta misi yang seperti ini 'kan? Sekarang diam dan selamatkan nyawamu!!!" Kakashi Sensei membuka mata Sharingannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"BAIKLAAAAH!!! AKU AKAN MENGAMUK SEPUASNYA!!! **NARUTO NINPOUCHOU**!!!" Naruto tampaknya sudah berada di tingkatan teratas semangatnya yang entah berasal dari mana dan membuat klon dirinya yang jumlahnya ribuan.

"**Katon Housenka**!!!" Sasuke membuka serangan terhadap shinobi Yuki no Kuni itu. pertarungan besar-besaran pun tidak terelakkan lagi. ……….

Kali ini mereka serius. Ninja Yuki no Kuni itu mengerahkan tenaga terbesar mereka untuk saat ini. Tidak terbiasa dengan salju membuatgerakanku sedikit terhambat. Tapi kurasa sedikit penyesuaian lagi, aku akan bisa bergerak bebas.

"**Kage Suna Shuriken no Jutsu**!!!" Aku menyerang 3 orang shinobi yang ada di hadapanku. Dan seperti dugaanku… tidak mempan. Kelihatannya mereka hanya bisa dihadapi dengan Taijutsu yang kuat.

"**Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan**!!!" Naruto melancarkan serangan 2000 klonnya pada sekelompak ninja di bawah. Aku sudah pernah merasakan sakitnya terkena Jutsu itu, jadi aku yakin kalau dia bisa mengalahkan ninja-ninja itu. dan benar saja, 5 ninja itu terkapar tidak berdaya di hamparan putih yang dingin.

Ternyata mereka sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari yang dulu…. Menarik!! Aku membentuk In milikku sendiri, "**Suna no Ryuu**!!! **Suna no Arashi**!!" Badai pasir menghantam beberapa orang ninja disana, ternyata Jutsu yang baru aku pelajari ini berguna juga. "**Suna Bushin no Jutsu**!!" Aku membuat beberapa klon dari pasir dan menyerbu orang-orang yang terperangkap dalam badai pasir dadakan itu. Rest in Peace.

"Hebat, Gaara!!" Naruto melesat ke sebelahku, "Diam-diam kau jadi tambah kuat,ya?! Tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Dia melompat ke dekat Sasuke dan ikut membantai sisa-sisa dari ninja Yuki no Kuni itu.

Akan tetapi, ternyata bala bantuan dari Yuki no Kuni sudah datang. Sehingga kami benar-benar seperti serangga kecil yang siap dimangsa laba-laba.

"Cih!! Chakraku sudah terkuras habis." Kakashi Sensei menutup kembali mata Sharingannya. Aku pun melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lemas. Hanya ada aku dan Naruto di garis depan.

Tapi kurasa…. Aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Seluruh Chakra milikku sendiri sudah habis terpakai untuk menciptakan pasir di tempat bersalju ini. Aku hanya bisa bergantung pada perlindungan dari Shukaku. Sungguh ironis….

"Bagaimana ini…. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi…. Tau begini aku panggil Oyabun saja sejak awal…." Ujar Naruto sambil terengah.

"…. Oyabun?"

"Itu itu…. Katak yang besuuaaaaaaar!!! Yang pernah aku panggil dulu. Kau ingat 'kan?!"

…. Jelas saja aku ingat. Tapi… bukankah namanya adalah Gama Bunta? Salah seekor **Kuchiyose** yang legendaris? …. Kenapa namanya bisa berubah menjadi Oyabun? Anak ini…. Memang tidak kenal takut…. Aku kembali memandang ke arah ninja Yuki no Kuni yang tampaknya senang karena mengira kami sudah kalah. Tapi mereka salah…. Harga diriku tidak mengizinkan aku untuk kalah disini. Saat itu aku merasa Chakra milik Shukaku mulai merembes keluar. Apa aku harus menggunakan mata pedang bermata dua ini?

"Gaara!!!" Panggil Naruto kencang. Aku menoleh padanya, dia tersenyum, "Jangan mau kalah, ya!!!" Naruto mulai lagi dengan Kagebushin no Jutsu andalannya. Ternyata dia benar-benar bisa menggunakan Chakra milik Kyuubi dengan baik.

"**Katon Karyuu Endan**!!" Seekor naga api melewati celah antara aku dan Naruto hingga membuat salju meleleh. Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan anggkuhnya seperti biasa dan tersenyum menantang pada kami. "Jangan kira…. Hanya kalian saja yang masih sanggup."

"Sasuke!!" Seru Naruto.

Saat itu Sakura dan Kakashi Sensei ikut bangkit, "…. Kami juga tidak mau kalah." Kata mereka.

"Sakura-Chan…. Kakashi Sensei!!!" Naruto tertawa, "Hya ha ha ha…. Kalau begitu…. KITA BANTAI MEREKA!!!"

Dan sekali lagi, kami harus menghadapi shinobi Yuki no Kuni yang rasanya semakin kuatda setiap waktu.

"**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!!" Selain berhasil membuat beberapa shinobi Yuki no Kuni kehilangan armour mereka, Jutsu Kakashi Sensei yang meniru Jutsu milik Kiri Gakure itu dengan suksesnya membuat kami basah kuyub. "**Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu**!!" Jutsu sambungan yang sama-sama beraliran air itu menambah jumlah korban dari pihak musuh dan menambah jumlah bersin dari Naruto.

"…. Ck, sial!!!" Aku menyandarkan diriku di sebatang pohon. tubuhku mulai berontak, Shukaku mulai tidak sanggup aku tahan lagi. Terlebih dengan seenaknya dia memakaikan **Suna no Yoroi** padaku. Chakra dan staminaku ada dalam batas nol. Aku bisa merasakan Shukaku mulai menjajah tubuhku. Walau sekuat apapun aku menahan, pasir miliknya mulai menyerang siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Tidak…. Aku tidak boleh kalah!!! Shukaku ada di dalam tubuhku. Tubuh ini milikku, tidak akan aku biarkan dia memakainya sesuka hatinya….

"KYAAA!!!!" Aku melihat tubuh Sakura terhempas ke arah sebuah batang pohon yang lumayan besar. Refleks aku meloncat dan menahan tubuhnya.

Tapi rupanya dia terhempas cukup kuat dan kami pun terseret cukup jauh. Aku terpaksa merubah bentuk guciku menjadi semacam perisai saat ku menghantam badan pohon dan membuatnya roboh. Kami memang selamat, tapi tadi adalah kesadaranku yang terakhir…. Semua mulai gelap….

"Gaara!! Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" Samar aku mendengar dan melihat Sakura, tapi aku tidak sanggup memberi respon lebih selain menjauhkan dia dariku dengan kasar.

Tapi rupanya dia gadis yang pentang menyerah, dia terus berusaha mendekatiku, hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi…. Shukaku…. Telah menguasai aku sepenuhnya….



"_Kau adalah anak terkutuk."_

"_Monster."_

"_Jangan dekati dia!!"_

"_Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu anakku, kau hanya alat perang untuk Suna Gakure ini."_

"_Nama anak ini Gaara…. Shura yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri…."_

"_Tolong…. Matilah…."_

Sinar terang membutakan mataku sesaat begitu aku membuka mataku. Jantungku berdetak keras. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu…. Setiap kali…. Selalu seperti ini…. Aku mengusap keringat di pelipisku. Saat itu juga aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Lebih baik kau jangan duduk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Pundakmu terluka cukup parah." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi Sensei di sebelahku. " Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kelihatannya dia sama terluka tidak parah. Hanya beberapa goresan yang tampak di lengannya.

"…." Aku memandang ke sekelilingku dan melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang tidur pulas di dekat api unggun. Apa yang terjadi?

"Tenang. Semua ninja Yuki no Kuni itu sudah pergi." Kakashi Sensei melempar beberapa ranting kecil ke dalam api dan membuat api itu semakin besar.

"Pergi?"

Kakashi Sensei memandangku, "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menunduk, "…. Shukaku muncul, ya?!" Ujarku pelan.

Ia mendekatiku, "Memang begitu. Saat itu kau benar-benar membuat kami semua takut. Tapi…." Kakashi Sensei menepuk pundakku, "Kau sama sekali tidak menyerang kami. Jadi kau bisa tenang."

Mendengar hal itu aku benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Shukaku memilih mangsanya. Selama ini dia selalu membunuh siapa pun yang menghalanginya. Tapi sekarang dia…. Tidak menyerang Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu. Dan menurutku, kau mulai bisa sedikit mengendalikan kehendak Shukaku walau kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah melakukannya." Kakashi Sensei mengacak rambutku dan tampaknya dia sedang tersenyum, "Jangan cemas. Selama kau ikut bersama kami, mungkin kau bisa menemukan cara bagaimana mengendalikan Shukaku itu. Ya…. setidaknya itu yang Naruto katakan padaku sebelum akhirnya dia meminta izin dariku untuk mengajakmu. Aku memang bukan seorang Jinchuuriki, jadi aku tidak mengerti perasaan kalian. Tapi Naruto sama denganmu, jadi ku pikir; mengakrabkan diri itu juga sebuah pelajaran berharga dalam menjalani hidup ini'kan?!"

Aku melihat Naruto yang bergelung dalam selimutnya. Dia…. Mengatakan hal itu? Aku…. Selalu dibuatnya terkejut…. Saat itu aku melihat Naruto berguling-guling cukup jauh dari tempatnya tidur dan akhirnya tangannya menyentuh sisi kayu di api unggun….

………….

"PUANAAAAAAS!!!!" Jerit Naruto setelah waktu berlalu cukup lama. Dia langsung meloncat berdiri dan melompat-lompat kesakitan. Kegaduhan itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terbangun.

"Aduh…. Kenapa berisik sekali?" Sakura mengucek matanya, "Naruto, kenapa kau ribut sekali? Kami masih lelah…." Protesnya pada Naruto.

"Anak bodoh ini…." Ujar Sasuke jengkel.

"Adu du duuuh!!! Panas panas panaaas!!!" Naruto memasukkan tangannya pada tumpukan salju di dekat pepohonan. "Haaa…. Leganyaaaaa…."

Kakashi Sensei beranjak dari sebelahku dan menghampiri Genin yang paling membuatnya kerepotan itu, "Anak ceroboh…. Kemarikan tanganmu!!" Dia mengeluarkan obat dari kantung bajunya dan mengobati tangan Naruto yang sedikit melepuh. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidur hingga menabrak api unggun itu?" Katanya sembari membalut tangan Naruto dengan perban.

"Sakiiiit…." Rintih Naruto. Dasar, Anak aneh….

Aku berdiri dan mengemasi barangku dengan sebelah tangan. Hari yang melelahkan.

"Gaara." Aku terkejut saat Sakura berdiri di belakangku. Aku berbalik menghadapnya, "Yang tadi itu, terima kasih, ya. kau sudah menolong kami semua." Katanya. "Kau juga menolong aku waktu aku hampir menabrak pohon. terima kasih banyak." Katanya.

…. Seumur hidup baru sekali ini ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dengan sebegitu tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"…. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, ya…." Lalu dia pun berbalik dan menuju ke arah Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Aduduuuuh…. Panas sekali …." Naruto masih tetap mengeluh saat dia menghampiri aku. "Badanmu bagaimana, Gaara?" Tanyanya. "Maaf, gara-gara aku ceroboh, kau jadi terluka."

"…. Tidak masalah, karena aku tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi."

"Begitu ya. kalau aku, kalau aku…. Aku ingat semua walaupun aku memakai Chakra milik Kyuubi. Aneh aneeeh!!!" Naruto duduk di batu besar yang tertutup salju sedikit.

"Jangan kau samakan aku denganmu." Aku mengikat tasku erat-erat.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terkena api tadi. Lalu tak lama, Kakashi Sensei meminta kami untuk mendengarkan rincian dari isi misi ini yang sebenarnya. Ternyata ratu Yuki no Kuni ini meminta kami datang secara khusus untuk menangani sekelompok ninja yang sudah menandakan kalau mereka akan melakukan kudeta terhadap pemerintahan. Makanya, kami diminta untuk melewati jalan yang merupakan wilayah ninja itu untuk menyelidiki apa kekhawatiran ratu Yuki no Kuni ini beralasan. Dan ternyata memang benar. Negeri ini sedang berada dalam ambang peperangan.



Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan panjang, kami berhasil sampai ke ibukota Yuki no Kuni dengan selamat. Ninja-ninja dri Yuki no Kuni itu sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk menyerang kami. Aku melihat Naruto sudah nyaris seperti mumi. Seluruh badannya terbalut perban putih.

"Setelah ini kita segera ke istana dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Koyuki Oohime-Sama tentang penyerangan yang kita alami." Kakashi Sensei memandu kami sampai ke gerbang utama.

Setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk ke lingkungan istana, kami pun dikawal hingga sampai ke halaman utama istana itu. Akan tetapi…. Apa yang ada di sana benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak….

"CUT!!" Seruan kencang dari seorang paruh baya membuat aktivitas di halaman itu berhenti sejenak. Tak lama dia menghampiri Kakashi dan menjabat tangannya. Kemudian mereka berbincang sejenak. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita yang mengenakan busana seorang bangsawan, apa dia ratu dari Yuki no Kuni ini?

"AAA Nee-Chan!!!" Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

"Naruto…. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau tetap pendek seperti dulu ya?!" Wanita itu mengacak rambut Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Nee-Chan jangan begitu…. Nanti aku marah loh." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

……. Entah kenapa…. Kedua orang ini tampak mirip….(-.-")

"Hhh—lagi-lagi mereka begitu. Akrab sekali…." Keluh Sakura.

Lagi-lagi? Berarti mereka memang seperti itu? Bocah rubah itu memang cepet akrab dengan siapa saja…. Kemudian, setelah puas bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto, wanita itu menghampiri kami di belakang.

"Jadi anak ini yang kau bilang teman barumu itu?" Kata wanita itu saat melihatku. Dia memandangku cukup lama sebelum dia berjongkok dan berbisik pada Naruto, "Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan matanya itu…." Dia melirikku.

(---")Setidaknya dia bisa memelankan sedikit 'kan suaranya saat dia berbisik. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hya ha ha ha…. Nee-Chan tidak boleh begitu. Kalau dia marah bisa gawat loooh!!" Naruto merangkul pundakku. Seenaknya saja. "Namanya Gaara. Dia berasal dari Kaze no Kuni."

"Wah…. Dari negri yang panas itu, ya? Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?"

"Ceritanya panjaaaaang!!! Kalau aku ceritain Nee-Chan bisa bosan." Kata Naruto. "Nah Gaara, kakak ini adalah ratu dari Yuki no Kuni ini, Kazahana Koyuki."

"Salam kenal bocah pasir." Wanita bernama Koyuki itu tersenyum padaku. "Kalian semua pasti lelah begitu menempuh perjalanan yang jauh. Masuk dan beristirahatlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian semua.

Maka kami semua dipersilahkan untuk memasuki istana Yuki no Kuni itu. Matahari bersinar terang walau udara tetap terasa dingin. Usai menghadiri perjamuan khusus, akhirnya kami dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar.

"Wiii…. Leganya bisa sampai kesini." Naruto langsung melempar tubuhnya ke kasur.

Sasuke meletakkan tas bawaannya di samping tempat tidur yang lain. Anak laki-laki di berikan 1 kamar, sedangkan Sakura di kamar yang lain. Tapi menyiapkan untukku juga percuma. Aku tidak akan tidur….



Sore harinya, kami diminta Kakashi Sensei untuk mengawasi lokasi pengambilan gambar di halaman yang tadi. Disaat genting seperti ini aku heran karena mereka bisa melaksanakan shooting tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Pada saat itu Naruto bercerita kalau situasi yang sama juga terjadi saat mereka pertama datang kemari.

Kami berpencar dan mengawasi beberapa tempat yang berbeda. Ku rasa jika rencana kudeta yang dibuat oleh ninja Yuki no Kuni ini benar-benar terlaksana, hanya dengan tenaga kami saja tidak akan cukup. Anbu disini cukup membahayakan.

Aku dan Naruto kebagian mengawasi gerbang depan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura berjaga di belakang. Dan dari pada bengong Naruto mengajakku ngobrol.

"Udara di sini benar-benar dingin, ya? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyanya.

"Malam di padang pasir hampir sama dinginnya dengan disini. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Heee—ternyata gurun pasir itu kalau malam dingin, ya? Aku kira panas terus. Aku belum pernah ke sana sih." Naruto bermain dengan salju di atas gerbang yang menumpuk. "Kapan-kapan boleh tidak aku main ke sana? Aku belum pernah ke Kaze no Kuni sama sekali." Dia memandangku dengan penuh harap.

"…. Kalau kau mau, silahkan."

"Sungguh?! BAIKLAAAH!! Nanti aku akan minta izin pada Iruka Sensei. Semoga saja boleh…." Naruto memandang kearah langit yang cerah. "Sepinyaaa…."

Aku berdiri sambil melihat kegiatan di halaman utama. Ternyata benar ratu itu adalah seorang aktris. Ada-ada saja, bagaimana bisa dia bekerja ganda seperti itu. Suara seruan dari sutradara dan para kru film itu terdengar samar dari atas sini.

Hembusan angin kencang membuat Naruto harus merapatkan mantelnya. "Uuhh—diam begini malah bikin dingin." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya ke telapak tangannya. "Kita bisa mati beku kalau diam saja. Kita ke tempat Sakura, yuk?" Ajaknya.

"…. Penjagaan disini bisa longgar. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri."

Naruto berdiri dan melihat ke belakang, "Ng…. tidak jadi deh. Aku sudah mengajakmu jauh-jauh dari Suna, masa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku disini saja menemanimu." Naruto nyengir.

"Terserah." Aku kembali mengawasi sekeliling. Di area bersalju ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan pasir sebagai perantara mataku. Kalau aku memaksa, Shukaku bisa menyerobot keluar lagi….

"Haah—aku bosaaaann…." Naruto membentuk salju itu menjadi bola-bola dan menyusunnya hingga membentuk boneka salju kecil. "Kita main Shiritori yuk?!"

"…. Tidak mau." Tolakku.

"Tebak-tebakan?"Naruto masih berusaha keras.

"…. Tidak." Tolakku sekali lagi.

"Main lempar salju?"

Aku menggeleng.

……….

"AAAARGGH!!! AKU BISA GILA KALAU TERUS DIAM SEPERTI INI." Naruto menjerit histeris.

Aku membungkam mulutnya. Bukan karena jengkel, tapi karena aku merasakan ada seseorang di dekat kami. Aku melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya menemukan 2 orang ninja yang bersembunyi di tumpukan salju walau sosok mereka tak terlihat karena menggunakan alat untuk bersembunyi.

"…. Kali ini kau tidak akan bosan." Aku melepaskan Naruto. Dan tampaknya dia menyadari kehadiran tamu tak diundang itu.

Dia mengeluarkan kunainya, "Baiklah baiklaaah…. Waktunya bermain-maiiiin!!!" Dia melesat cepat ke arah salah satu ninja dan memberinya sebuah tendangan telak.

Aku menghampiri ninja penyusup yang lain dan mencegahnya untuk melarikan diri dengan mengikatnya pada pasirku. Aku melihat ke arah Naruto yang dengan suksesnya sudah membuat ninja tadi pingsan.

"Uhh—lemah lemaaah. Aku masih bosaaaaaaan…." Naruto mengikat ninja itu kuat-kuat, lalu kami membawa mereka berdua pada Kakashi Sensei yang dengan santainya membaca di salah satu bangku taman. "SENSEEEEIII!!!" Naruto berteriak kencang untuk menarik perhatian Jonin pembimbingnya yang kelewat cuek itu. Karena dia sama sekali tidak merespon kami yang datang sambil membawa _tangkapan_.

Kakashi Sensei pun akhirnya melihat ke arah kami, "Ada apa kau berteriak kencang seperti itu?"

"Sensei ini bagaimana sih? Tidak lihat apa kami bawa _tangkapan_ besar." Naruto menunjuk kedua ninja yang berhasil kami bawa.

"Wah wah…. Rupanya kalian dapat selingan ya?" Dia menutup buku yang dibacanya, "Kerja yang bagus. Aku harap kalian terus waspada sampai shooting hari ini selesai." Dia menyeret2 ninja itu dan membawa mereka entah ke mana.

Setelah itu aku dan Naruto kembali ke pos kami dan kembali mengawasi keadaan di sekitar kami. Setelah naik ke atas gerbang utama, Naruto mulai sibuk membuat bola-bola salju yang entah dia gunakan untuk apa. Dan sejak tadi dia terus saja menggerutu. Mungkin dia benar-benar bosan, tapi bagiku, suasana yang sepi begini sangat menyenangkan….

Tak terasa, senja mulai tampak dan matahari mulai terbenam. Pemandangan yang indah itu terlihat jelas dari tempatku berdiri. Salju di kejauhan menjadi berwarna jingga. Pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa aku temukan di Suna walau menunggu sampai kapanpun.

Naruto pun mulai menguap karena kebosanannya. Hampir 5 jam kami berjaga di sini tanpa gangguan yang berarti. Jujur aku juga merasa bosan walau belum separah Naruto.

"Aduuuh…. Lama sekali shootingnya…. Aku capeeek…. Lapaaaar…." Keluh Naruto berulang kali.

Aku melihat ke arah kegiatan shooting yang masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Malah mereka semakin tampak makin bersemangat…….

Saat bulan dan bintang sudah benar-benar tampak, akhirnya shooting itu selsesai juga. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung melompat ke bawah dengan semangat. Dasar anak itu…. Aku pun mengikutinya. Di halaman yang tadi kami berkumpul semua. Sakura tampak berseri karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke, sebaliknya, Sasuke tampak sangat sebal.

Usai memeriksa keadaan di sekitar istana untuk yang terakhir kali, kami pun masuk ke dalam. Naruto sudah jingkrak-jingkrak karena akhirnya dia bisa makan. Entah kenapa yang dia cari pertama kali adalah ramen.????



Malam sudah larut sekali, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Aku berdiri di beranda luar dan memandang salju yang turun dengan perlahan…. Aku dengar, negri salju ini sedang mengembangkan teknologi untuk menghasilkan musim semi buatan. Kakashi Sensei sudah menjelaskan tentang generator raksasa yang merupakan penemuan raja Yuki no Kuni sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja…. Cara kerjanya terlalu sukar untuk dijelaskan.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara Sasuke dari belakangku. Dia menghampiri dan berdiri di sampingku. "Apa kau tidak terbiasa dengan salju disini?"

"…. Tidak juga."

Dia bersandar di pembatas beranda, "…. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan datang dan membantu kami dalam misi ini." Dia melihat ke arahku, "Waktu si super bodoh itu bilang akan mengajakmu, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Tapi ternyata kau datang. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau bisa begitu akrab dengannya?"

"…. Akrab… ya?" Gumamku. "…. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku sama dengannya. Mungkin itu yang membuatku merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya."

"'Sama'? Dalam hal apa? Jelas-jelas kepribadian kalian itu 1800 berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menemukan persamaan antara kalian." Dia memandangku dengan tatapan heran. "Apa yang kau anggap sama denganmu dari bocah pembuat onar yang tidak bisa dihalangi itu?"

Ternyata…. Masih belum tahu…. Tentang Kyuubi. "…. Mungkin sedikit mirip denganmu. Rasa sendiri dan kesepian yang selalu menghantui setiap langkahmu…. Dia mengerti hal itu, dan dia juga sudah mengajarkan aku… cara untuk keluar dari neraka kesendirian itu." Salju masih terus turun dan angin malam berhembus membawa udara yang dingin.

"Kesendirian…." Sasuke memandang bulan yang tersamar wujudnya karena tertutup awan, "Kau benar. Bocah super bodoh itu, sudah mengajari kita untuk _sedikit_ menikmati hidup. Kau juga merasa begitu, ya?" Dia tersenyum simpul kemudian dia tertawa, "Ha ha…. Sungguh aneh. Aku sampai lupa kalau dulu kita ini adalah musuh. Tidak kusangka, aku malah bisa bicara begini santainya dengan mantan musuh besarku."

"Kau benar. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau aku akan kembali ke Konoha…. Sebagai teman…." Aku memandang orang yang merupakan orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku merasakan sakitnya luka itu.Setelah itu, kami hanya saling diam dan hanya memandang butir salju yang semakin lama semakin banyak turunnya.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di luar malam-malam begini?" Serempak kami menoleh ke asal suara itu. Naruto dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk berjalan keluar sambil menyeret selimutnya. "Dingin begini kalian malah membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Mau buat aku mati kedinginan, ya?" Dia menguap lebar sambil mengucek matanya. "Kenapa kalian tidak tidur saja sih? Kalau mau ngobrol besok pagi 'kan juga bisa."

"Dasar pemalas. Kalau seorang ninja bisa tidur nyenyak di medan perang, umurnya tidak akan panjang." Ujar Sasuke.

"…. Biar saja; disini 'kan bukan medan perang." Naruto kembali menguap. "Sudahlah…." Dia menarik tangan kami berdua, "Masuklah dan tidur!!" Katanya setelah berhasil _memasukkan_ kami dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. "Kalau kalian lama-lama diluar, besok kalian berdua bisa jadi patung salju tauuuu." Lalu tanpa memperdulikan kami lagi, dia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan kembali menyelimuti dirinya dengan nyaman. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera terlelap lagi.

Sasuke menahan tawanya, "Dasar anak aneh. Seenaknya saja dia itu…." Dia mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, kalau begini, lebih baik kitajuga tidur. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Sasuke menuju ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. "Selamat malam." Katanya sebelum membungkus badannya dengan selimut.

"…. Selamat malam…." Jawabku singkat. Lalu aku pun berbaring di tempatku sendiri walau kantuk sama sekali tidak aku rasa.



Aku merasa matahari mulai muncul di luar sana. Tanpa membuat suara, aku keluar dari kamar. Koridor masih terlihat sepi saat aku berjalan menyusurinya. Aneh…. Ada yang aneh dalam kesunyian ini. Aku memelankan langkahku sebelum berbelok. Ada seseorang disana…. Bukan salah satu dari kami…. Aku membentuk sebuah kunai dengan pasir milikku sendiri dan mengendap menuju sudut tembok koridor.

Dan benar dugaanku, yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah salah satu ninja dari Yuki no Kuni. Dengan cepat dia berusaha untuk menyerangku. Ternyata dia menguasai Taijutsu yang cukup hebat. Tapi masih terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Lee. Hanya sekejab, aku berhasil melumpuhkannya. Tapi aku merasa ini hanya awal.

Aku pun mengambil peluit yang diberikan oleh Kakashi Sensei dan meniupnya kencang. Ku rasa, awal dari kudeta ini sudah mulai. Aku melesat menuju ke halaman istana dan benar saja, sepanjang perjalanan aku harus melawan para penyusup. Kemana mereka? Apa tidak mendengar peluit yang aku tiupkan?

"**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**!!" Akhirnya ada bala bantuan. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah datang. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Sekarang kau bisa tenang…. Ada kami disini." Naruto nyengir dengan PDnya. "Ayo ayo ayooo!!! Kita serbu mereka!!!" Dengan penuh semangat dia menggunakan Kagebushin no Jutsu dan menyebar ke pelosok istana.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara!!!" Sakura menyusul kami ke halaman utama yang telah dipenuhi oleh para ninja Yuki no Kuni.

Pengawal kerajaan tidak berkutik menghadapi mereka. Kakashi Sensei pun sudah menggunakan Raikiri-nya. Kami berlima terkepung oleh sekitar 40-50 orang ninja Yuki no Kuni. Kelihatannya akan menjadi sebuah peperangan yang hebat.

"Kita harus bertahan sebelum bala bantuan datang." Kata Kakashi Sensei. "Aku sudah mengirimkan surat darurat, aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka semua akan datang." Kakashi Sensei memandang kami semua, "Sakura, kau lindungi Kazahana Ohime-sama!! Sasuke dan Gaara bantu aku menghadapi mereka!!" Tak berlama-lama, kami pun segera menyingkirkan para penyusup tak diundang itu.



Entah sudah berapa lama kami bertarung. Mereka datang terus menerus tanpa henti. Aku sudah nyaris tidak bisa menahan Shukaku lagi. Tapi…. Bertarung bersama mereka, aku tidak merasakan tekanan yang biasa aku rasa jika aku bertarung sendiri.

Sediki tlama, akhirnya bantuan yang dikatakan Kakashi Sensei datang juga. Mereka tak lain adalah ninja Genin Konoha dan beberapa orang Chuunin, Jonin dan Anbu. Para Genin yang ikut adalah mereka yang mengikuti ujian chuuni dulu. Termasuk Lee & Neji. Lalu…. Yang membuatku benar-benar terkejut adalah…. Temari dan Kankurou juga ikut dalam rombongan itu…. bagaimana bisa?

Dan dengan bantuan dari mereka, serangan hari itu berhasil diselesaikan dengan kami sebagai sebagai pihak yang menang. Para Jonin dan Anbu membereskan _sisa_ dari pertarungan itu. Lalu kami pun mendapat pengobatan dari istana.

Temarilah yang mengobati luka-lukaku. "Sudah selesai. Hanya luka gores saja, sebentar juga sembuh." Katanya setelah membalut lukaku dengan perban. "Kenapa kau bisa luka? Jarang sekali…."

"…. Tidak apa. Hanya lengah kerena aku tidak bisa menggunakan pasir sekehendak hatiku."

"Benar juga. Penuh salju begini." Kankurou memandang ke sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih. "Tapi kau tetap saja hebat seperti biasa." Katanya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya yang tidak biasa itu. "Ya…. Terima kasih…."

Temari menepuk pundakku, "Aku membantu yang lain dulu, ya. Aku tinggal dulu." Dia pun menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengobati Sasuke.

"HEI!!!" Wajah Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di depanku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ku rasa kau tidak parah-parah amat, ya?" Dia duduk di sebelahku. "Aih aiiih…. Aku benar-benar capek." Naruto menghela napas. "Kakak hitam dan Temari-San kok bisa sampai kemari sih? Gimana cara?"

"Kenapa kau panggil Temari 'San' dan aku kakak hitam?" Kankurou tampak kesal, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa saja. Akhirnya Kankurou bersedia menjelaskan alasan mereka sampai ke negri ini. Ternyata Kakashi Sensei juga meminta kedatangan mereka tepat saat kami sampai ke Yuki no Kuni ini. Jonin yang paham situasi.

"He—tapi rasanya legaaaa sekaliiii…." Naruto meregangkan badannya. Kemudian dia tertawa lagi, "Khe he he he…. Bener-bener ga nyangka aku benar-benar menjadi teman kalian. He he he…. Padahal dulu aku mendekati Gaara saja tidak berani. Sekarang aku bisa bicara akrab denganmu. Senang loooh…." Dia bicara menggebu-gebu.

Sejujurnya aku juga merasa seperti itu. Dulu aku sama sekali tidak menganggap Naruto itu ada. Dan aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau aku akan kalah olehnya. Tapi kekalahan itu merupakan awal hidupku yang baru. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan saat itu, masih membekas dalam ingatanku. Kata-kata yang membuatku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki masa hidupku yang sekarang aku jalani.

"Tapi rasa-rasanya kita belum sempat ngobrol dengan bebas. Setelah pulang dari sini, apa kalian langsung kembali ke Suna?" Tanyanya.

"…. Aku rasa iya. Misi kami disana lumayan banyak." Kataku.

"Yah…. sayang. Padahal aku mau mengajakmu keliling Konoha. Kau 'kan juga belum sempat untuk jalan-jalan di Konoha." Naruto cemberut.

………. "Ku rasa kami bisa tinggal untuk beberapa hari. Misi 'kan bisa menunggu." Kankurou memunggungi kami. "Aku akan beritahukan hal ini pada Temari." Dia pun meninggalkan kami.

"Aha…. Ha ha ha ha…. Kakak hitam itu baik juga, ya? Akhirnya aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Setelah mendapat misi A begini, biasanya Iruka Sensei memberi kami liburan 2-3 hari. Nah—selama liburan ini aku akan menemanimu." Naruto melompat dengan semangat. Aku melihatnya sedang bersemangat lagi. Pengisian staminanya sangat cepat. "Aku ke tempat Lee dulu, ya?! Aku mau ngasih tahu dia kalau kamu akan tinggal di Konoha sebentar. Da daaaag!!!" Dia pun melangkah menuju kearah Lee.

"…. NARUTO!!"

Panggilanku membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik padaku. "Ada apa?"

"…. Terima kasih."

Mata Naruto jadi membulat, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum, "Sama-sama." Katanya sebelum dia meneruskan langkahnya.

…. Rasanya lega, aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Semoga, kami bisa terus menjadi teman seperti ini. Salju kembali turun dan menutup bercak merah di halaman itu. Saat ini…. Sama sekali tidak terasa dingin.

"Oiiii…. Gaara!!!" Aku menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Naruto. Dia melambai padaku, "Sini!! Lee ingin kita membuat rencana sebelum jalan-jalan. Ayo sini!!!" Panggilnya keras. Aku berdiri dan membersihkan salju dibajuku dan menghampiri mereka. Naruto dan Lee dengan semangat membuat rencana mereka, aku hanya diam sambil mendengar tanpa komentar.

……….. 'Teman'…. Kata itu terdengar sangat akrab di telingaku sekarang. Dan aku harap, kata itu tidak akan terhapus lagi…. Untuk selamanya.

13


End file.
